


Levi's supermarket adventures and one heck of a butt

by MakeUsFree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eren has a great ass, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slight Humor, mentions of Erwin and Hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeUsFree/pseuds/MakeUsFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at the supermarket Levi stumbles upon the pure image of perfection, that is, a holy butt clad in dark jeans. Awkward run ins at the condom and lube isle Levi finds that the butt is not the only beautiful thing about the person and well yeah smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's supermarket adventures and one heck of a butt

That is one heck of an ass.

Perfectly sculptured and round these butt cheeks were heavenly.They looked to be the perfect size to grip or slap and not to mention the jeans. Hot damn those fucking dark denim jeans that clung like it was their life mission ensured that any onlooker had the best vantage point for perving on those soft cheeks. They were tight and hugged every curve delightfully.

It was at that point in time that the owner of said beautiful butt decided to bend over to grab an item from the lower shelf, jeans tightly moulded to perfection. _Am I in heaven?_

 

Staring quite obviously at the behind was Levi, currently holding two large oranges in his hands to pretend to inspect for bruises but his attention was far from the fruits. Steel grey eyes pierced through the air, hunting for prey. While watching the show of rounded perfection he noted that the owner seemed young, late teens or early twenties but gender was still unknown only because he could not tear his gaze away from the lower half.

He watched intently planning to commit this view to memory, _hey we needed more jerk off material anyway plus just look at that ass._ While he thought to himself he neglected to pay attention and once he was brought back to reality his joy had gone missing. The raven haired surveyed the area but no dark jeans in sight.

_Hmmm…oh well they were probably too young for you anyway._ Levi turned his head down to the oranges in his hand, chucked them back onto the pile and whisked away from the fruit section of the supermarket, basket hanging full on his forearm.

He stalked the isles searching for his last item from his shopping list, lube. As he had told his best friend Hanji the reason he kept well stocked in lube was just in case of emergencies but more importantly ‘there is no way in hell shitty glasses that I would use my expensive moisturiser for that kind of thing’.

Levi’s biggest pride in life was his smooth skin which came from equal parts vitamin D and regular moisturising; and his disgust for terrible quality products had invoked a life of needing to buy an expensive brand of moisturiser that didn’t irritate his skin to no end.

_Well if only I could use the lube on that perfect rounded ass from befo-_ The raven haired man was dragged out of his thoughts when he ran head on into the chest of a stranger as he entered the isle. An explosion of a slimy gel and a loud clattering of dropped items had other customers staring at the two who had collided.

“Oh my god, I am so so sorry!” a high voice resounded and Levi looked up in annoyance only to be met with the blushing face of a tall, tanned boy looking guiltily to the side.

“Shitty brat. Watch where you’re standing. Fuck this is gross.” Levi looked down to his clothes which had been splattered with a clear gel and were most definitely in need of a dry clean.

“I-I’m sorry. Oh god this is so embarrassing! Uh… I will pay for it to be cleaned” the younger stuttered as he smacked his head into the metal beam of the racks and proceeded to make the unstable shelves shake.

Levi raked his eyes over the features of the boy in front of him and when his eyes skipped over the black sweater and saw the dark navy jeans his heart started beating faster. _This brat has the booty._

“Brat it’s fine, my clothes probably needed a wash anyway.” He said, face skilfully pulled into one of boredom to suppress his inner glee at finding the owner of the perfectly rounded ass from before.

Turquoise eyes turned to meet grey ones and took Levi’s breath away. They were a gorgeous mixture of blue and green and were perfectly framed by thick, dark eyelashes and tanned skin. Brown hair flopped over the boy’s forehead and shone in the crappy store lighting.

Looking towards the shelf that the younger had most likely been staring at before the pair had collided, Levi chucked softly, a twisted gleam entering his features.

“Brat aren’t you a bit young to be needing this?” He gestured widely to the range of flavoured lube bottles and condom boxes stored on the shelves next to them.

The brunette’s mouth puffed out indignantly, “No I’m 21 thank you very much.”

“Hmmm look at that, brats these days have no manners talking back to their elders and all”

“Hey old fart, s’not like you need any of this anyway your fragile hips might break” the younger snarled back, anger lighting up his eyes.

Lowering his voice an octave the shorter of the pair leaned up to the ear of the other, whispering “my hips won’t be the one in pain if I pounded your sweet little ass”

Pulling back just in time, Levi witnessed the brunette turning the same shade as the tomatoes in his basket, breath hitching. He smiled internally, keeping his exterior features still. _Levi 1 Brat 0._

While Levi was distracted by his victory the younger had regained his senses and returned the abrasive flirting of the older man, his turquoise orbs alight with passion. “Ha. A little shorty like you could never make me scream.”

It was fair enough to say that Levi had certainly not been expecting a retort like that much less one with a husky tone filled with lust. Grey eyes stared deeply into the brightly coloured ones, both calculating the thoughts of the other. Neither of them even noticed when the store manager walked over, making a fuss about the slippery mess on the floor and who would pay for the damages.

“I’ll pay.” Levi broke eye contact with the younger and turned towards the large man with neat blonde hair, nametag reading Mr Smith.

The raven haired man grabbed the nearest bottle of lube as the manager lead the pair to the cash register, personally ringing up their purchases on top of damages. Once that was over the two stood outside, bags, in hand, staring at one another yet again.

The shorter was the first to break the silence. “My house isn’t too far, I could drive us.”

“Yes” was the instant reply.

“Hmph, I’m Levi”

“Eren”

* * *

 

“A-ahhh f-fuck” The naked brunette was squirming on all fours on the bed, ass held high while fingers twisted the sheets in pleasure and a string of gasps and profanities fell from an open mouth. Levi on the other hand sat behind him, one hand calmly palming himself through boxer shorts while the other was gently massaging tanned cheeks. His tongue however, was licking the twitching hole, slicking it up before thrusting inside.

He explored the tight cavern, licking methodically around the walls and gently thrusting in and out. Once he deemed it loose enough he pulled back only to replace his tongue with two fingers wet with lube. He scissored them, stretching out the tight ring of muscles to prepare him.

Pumping his fingers out the older tilted the angle searching for the right pla- “AHHHH” Eren’s breath came in heavy pants while his body convulsed as a spark of pleasure shot through his spine. He rutted shamelessly back on the fingers inside him, seeking out more of the filling feeling.

Levi chuckled at the mess in front of him. The brunette’s hole was leaking extra lube in between the smooth walls and the intruding fingers, the clear liquid slowly dripping down the back of his thighs. He was in a similar state at the front with his straining erection twitching every time fingers rubbed over his prostate, pre-cum slick down his shaft.

“Fuu-ck. Shit pl- oh please more. I need more” Eren panted heavily desperate for release. Levi groaned at the profanities and indulged him, pushing in a third finger to gently stretch the hole open. Wanting a bit of relief for himself, Levi reached into his boxers to take his dick out, moaning surprisingly loudly at the warm skin on skin contact as he slowly and teasingly stroked the shaft. The brunette heard over his own gasps and turned his head around, only to groan at the sight.

“Fuck… I had no idea you were so big Levi”

“Ha. Well I wasn’t joking when I said you’d be the one in pain when I pounded you into the mattress brat.” The older said in between pants, smiling as he rubbed his fingers over Eren’s prostate.

“A-ahh hurry up and fuck me” the brunette moaned, legs shaking with exertion from the pleasure.

“Beg for it” Levi encouraged darkly, pulling his fingers almost all the way out before thrusting them back in harshly.

“O-OH god please just… ahh… fill me up with your huge cock and fuck me. Ahh fuck me so hard that I come screaming your name and filled to the brim with your cum”

Levi groaned uncontrollably from the back of his throat at those words and ripped his fingers out of the heat. The brunette whimpered at the loss but knew he was about to get something so much better.

He pulled his boxers off entirely and gasped as he slicked his cock with more lube. Once he was done he roughly flipped the boy over, and positioned himself at the needy, twitching hole, anticipating the penetration.

Levi slowly pushed the head past the tight ring of muscles earning a groan from both of them. He looked down at Eren for signals to continue and was met with a reassuring smile along with bright eyes that had pupils blown from lust. Gently, he continued to push in slowly, only remembering to breathe when he was in to the hilt, tufts of pubes tickling Eren’s backside.

He waited patiently, relishing in the tight heat that had engulfed him. The warm muscles were clenching and unclenching around him, almost as if to test his resolve to not hurt the boy. Eren’s breathing had become shallower as he adjusted to the intrusion, sweat slicked hair feeling clammy on his forehead.

After a few moments of heavy breathing the brunette started to push back, grinding his ass against Levi’s thighs. The older took this as encouragement to proceed and pulled back until only the head was in and waited for turquoise eyes to meet his before thrusting hard back into the heat.

“AHH” Eren gasped as Levi set a harsh pace of rough thrusts. The rubbing against his inner walls had the brunette moaning unashamedly, arms reaching around the raven haired man’s shoulders to leave scratch marks glaringly red.

The thrusts continued as Levi changed his angle until he found Eren’s prostate, aiming for that spot with every push. Moans, breaths and the sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the air, mixing with the creaks of the bed frame.

“Fu- ahh. Nee- please fuck…ahhh shit” the blunette struggled to find words and opted instead to reach down and pump himself as best he could to match Levi’s thrusts.

His moans increased with the added pleasure and soon he clenched his eyes shut as he screamed out Levi’s name, shuddering as waves of euphoria washed over him; white fluids splattering up his stomach and chest.

During the younger’s orgasm, his inner walls clenched around Levi, and after a few more stuttered and desperate thrusts he joined in the pleasure, filling the brunette with his hot cum. Eren moaned at the feeling of being filled while lying there in bliss.

Levi crashed on top of him after pulling out, both taking a moment or two to attempt evening out their breathing. Eren, being younger and able to bounce back faster, smiled at the man lying on top of him and gently carded his fingers through black hair. Levi hummed his approval and opened his tired eyes to meet beautifully coloured ones, brimmed with happiness.

Eren leant down and their lips moulded together, moving tenderly against each other. It was full of unspoken words between the two, appreciating the pleasure that they brought to each other. Levi swiped his tongue against his lips, asking permission for entrance. The brunette obliged, opening his mouth in acceptance and allowing their tongues to dance together in a deepened kiss.

Eren moaned at the passion evident in their kiss, reaching up to wrap his arms around the other’s neck to pull him closer. After a while they broke apart desperate for air. They looked at each other both smiling gratefully. “Levi… that was amazing” The brunette said once his mind was in order.

“Ha. I knew I could make you scream” He winked at the boy, getting a light smack to his arm in return.

“By the way, did I tell you that you have a great ass?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you like this, I was just really in the mood for some Ereri and well I will never deny that Eren as an amazing butt. Unbeta'd. Here's my tumblr, http://hey-its-not-my-division.tumblr.com/ if you have any requests or if there are any mistakes that need fixing. :) p.s im so sorry this is probably terrible


End file.
